The invention relates to silicon photovoltaic cells such as solar cells and improvements in solar energy conversion efficiency.
There is renewed interest in providing electricity from solar energy due to high energy costs and a forecast that the cost of energy will remain high for a prolonged period of time. While efficiency of photovoltaic cells has been improved over the past decade, additional improvements are essential to further the widespread adoption of photovoltaic generation of electricity by businesses as well as by home-owners.
Thus, a goal of the invention is to provide improved photovoltaic cells and modules that have the potential to provide improved efficiency of conversion of incident light to electricity. The invention also provides methods of making photovoltaic cells.